theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark In 1936, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archaeologist archaeologist] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indiana_Jones Indiana Jones] braves an ancient [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peru Peruvian] temple [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raiders_of_the_Lost_Ark# filled] with booby traps to retrieve a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_Idol golden idol]. Upon fleeing the temple, Indiana is confronted by rival archaeologist René Belloq and the indigenous Hovitos. Surrounded and outnumbered, Indiana is forced to surrender the idol to Belloq and escapes aboard a waiting [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waco_F_series Waco] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seaplane seaplane]. Shortly after returning to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raiders_of_the_Lost_Ark# college in] the United States where he teaches archaeology, Indiana is interviewed by two [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Military_Intelligence_Division Army intelligence] agents. They inform him that the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nazi Nazis], in their quest for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Occult occult] power, are searching for his old mentor, Abner Ravenwood, who is in possession of the headpiece of an artifact called the Staff of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ra Ra] and is the leading expert on the ancient Egyptian city of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanis,_Egypt Tanis]. Indiana deduces that the Nazis are searching for Tanis because it is believed to be the location of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ark_of_the_Covenant Ark of the Covenant], the biblical chest built by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Israelites Israelites] to contain the fragments of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ten_Commandments Ten Commandments]; if the Nazis acquire it, their armies will be invincible. The Staff of Ra, meanwhile, is the key to finding the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Well_of_Souls Well of Souls], a secret chamber in which the Ark is buried. The agents subsequently authorize Indiana to recover the Ark with the promise of displaying it in a museum. Indiana travels to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nepal Nepal], only to find that Ravenwood has died and that the headpiece is in the possession of his daughter, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marion_Ravenwood Marion], Indiana's embittered former lover. Indiana offers to buy the headpiece for three thousand dollars, plus two thousand more when they return to the United States. Marion's tavern is suddenly raided by a group of thugs commanded by Nazi agent [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Indiana_Jones_series#Toht Major Toht]. The tavern is burned down in the ensuing fight, during which Toht burns his hand on the searing hot headpiece as he tries to grab it. Indiana and Marion escape with the headpiece, with Marion declaring she will accompany Indiana in his search for the Ark so he can repay his debt. They travel to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cairo Cairo] where they learn from Indiana's friend [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sallah Sallah], a skilled excavator, that Belloq and the Nazis are currently digging for the Well of Souls with a replica of the headpiece modeled after the scar on Toht's hand. In a bazaar, Nazi operatives attempt to kidnap Marion and as Indiana chases after them it appears that she dies in an explosion. While deciphering the markings on the headpiece, Indiana and Sallah realize that the Nazis have miscalculated the location of the Well of Souls. Using this to their advantage, they infiltrate the Nazi dig and use the Staff of Ra to determine the location correctly and uncover the Well of Souls, which is filled with snakes. Indiana fends off the snakes and acquires the Ark, but Belloq and the Nazis arrive to take it. They toss Marion into the well with Indiana and seal them both in, but they manage to escape. After a fistfight with a giant Nazi mechanic, blowing up a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flying_wing flying wing] on the airstrip, and chasing down a convoy of trucks, Indiana takes back the Ark before it can be shipped to Berlin, despite being shot in the arm in the process. Indiana and Marion leave Cairo to escort the Ark to England on board a tramp steamer. The next morning, their boat is boarded by the Nazis, who once again steal the Ark and kidnap Marion. Indiana stows away on their U-boat and follows them to an isolated island in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aegean_Sea Aegean Sea] where Belloq plans to test the power of the Ark before presenting it to Hitler. Indiana reveals himself and threatens to destroy the Ark with a rocket-propelled grenade launcher, but Belloq calls his bluff, knowing Indy cannot bear to eradicate an important historical artifact. Indiana surrenders and is tied to a post with Marion as Belloq performs a ceremonial opening of the Ark, which appears to contain nothing but sand. Suddenly, spirits, which resemble the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Old_Testament Old Testament] description of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seraph seraphim], emerge from the Ark. Aware of the supernatural danger of looking at the opened Ark, Indiana warns Marion to close her eyes. The apparitions suddenly morph into demonic creatures, and lightning bolts begin flying out of the ark, gruesomely killing Belloq, Toht and the Nazis. The fires rise into the sky, then fall back down to Earth and the Ark closes with a crack of thunder. Back in Washington, D.C., the Army intelligence agents tell a suspicious Indiana and Brody that the Ark "is someplace safe" to be studied by "top men". In reality, the Ark is sealed in a wooden crate labeled "top secret" and stored in a giant [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Government_warehouse_(fiction) government warehouse] filled with countless similar crates.=